


Beauty In These Rolls

by LeahMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Reader Insert, Requited Love, Weight Issues, fat acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahMarie/pseuds/LeahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader thinks she's fat, Dean comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In These Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what the tags say, there isn't any fat shaming in this ficlet.

You looked in the mirror and grabbed the extra fat that you could see under your shirt. Even with the hunting, you managed to stay a a size you didn't particularly like.

Focusing on what you we're doing before you peeled the shirt off and searched through your duffel bag for a dress or skirt. You and your boyfriend Dean were going undercover at some fancy party and you had to dress up a little.

You found the dress but couldn't get the back zipped, and Dean came into the motel room and saw you struggling.

"Need some help?" He said chuckling.

"Yeah, please?" You said and he helped you out, zipping it up the rest of the way. Then he looked at the two of you in the full body mirror you were stand in front of and put his hands on your hips. "Beautiful." He mumbled.

"Why do you want me?" you said, looking at his eyes in the mirror then looking down at your own stomach.

Dean noticed this, and wrapped his arms around your belly, and leaned down to kiss your neck. "Isn't it obvious? You're the most beautiful woman I know. Not to mention smart, and funny, and all the other stuff I'm probably forgeting right now."

"But I'm... fat." you sighed.

"So?" Dean started, "I'm not going to say you aren't, because so what if you are. I think that every inch of you is goregeous and sexy."  Then he turned you around and continued "And I don't want you to ever think that you aren't good enough, or anything like that. If you could see you from anyone elses view, you'd see that you are perfect."

He then leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, when you pulled a part you couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you." you said. And when you turned around and looked in the mirror you realized, yeah, you're big, but for the first time in a long time, you saw beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment.


End file.
